Melody
thumb Lesen, Außenseiter, singen, 14 Jahre, nichts von anderen wissen wollen. Das alles sind Eigentschaften die Rachel Barbra Berry ein Mädchen aus Ohio beschreiben. Hier steht eine Finchel FF. LG Pati/ Hasenpfote Erste Begegnung Rachel war ein 14 Jahre altes Kind und nicht gerade beliebt in ihrer Klasse. In den Pausen saß sie draußen abseits der anderen Kinder, lass ein Buch oder sang vor sich hin. Sie wollte von den anderen aus ihrer Klasse nichts wissen, diese Kinder waren doch alle gleich, voreingenommen und schnappten sich den nähst besten, wenn die Gelegenheit günstig war. Natürlich wollte somit keiner der anderen Teenager mit ihr was zu tun haben, so wurde Rachel wegen ihrer Einstellung relativ oft von ihnen geärgert. Für sie war es nichts schlimmes, da ihr ihre Mitschüler egal waren. Rachel brauchte niemanden zum Spielen der nicht genauso wie sie dachte. Gab es überhaupt jemand der so sein konnte wie sie? Ein paar Tage vergingen und Rachel betrat gerade das Schulgebäude als ein Junge sie anerempelte und sie unsanft zu Boden fiel. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen stand sie wieder auf, klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem Sommerkleid und nahm ihre Bücher wieder in die Hand. Der Junge der in sie gelaufen war starrte sie komisch an. „Ehm das tut mir leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst und...“ Rachel ging einfach weiter ohne ihm auch nur zuzuhören, so lief der Junge hinter ihr her. „Hey du warte mal, kannst du mir sagen wo ich zu Ms. Smith Klasse komme.“ Auch dieses mal hielt Rachel nicht an, so lief der Junge vor sie und erschreckte sie, wobei ihre Bücher erneut zu Boden fielen. „Bitte hilf mir, ich will an meinem ersten Tag nicht zu spät kommen.“ „Hast du keine Eltern oder warum bist du hier alleine?“, fragte Rachel ihn leicht angepisst. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust mit einem Jungen zu reden. „Die haben keine Zeit, außerdem schaffe ich das auch schon alleine.“ Mit diesen Worten stellte sich der Junge auf die Zehenspitzen und lächelte zu Rachel hinunter. „Das sieht man ja, kommst an deinem ersten Tag zu spät. Naja dann komm mal mit, ich habe zufällig auch bei Ms. Smith nun Unterricht.“ So hob sie ihre Bücher vom Boden auf und lief in einem schnellen Schritt zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Warum hatte es nur immer sie erwischt? Nun kam sie nur einmal zuspät und dann stieß sie auch noch auf so einen wie diesen Typen. Was konnte wohl noch passieren? Kurz vor der Tür, zog der Junge Rachel weg und reichte ihr die Hand. Rachel schaute erst auf die Hand dann in sein Gesicht und Schlug die Hand weg. „Ich bin übrigens Finn.“, sagte der Junge zu ihr der nicht viel älter wie sie aussah. „Und wie heißt du?“ „Das geht dich garnichts an!“ Rachel klopfte an die Tür und als ein lautes herein ertönte betrat sie das Klassenzimmer. Sofort begann es in der letzten Reihe an zu flüstern, dieses wurde immer lauter als auch Finn das Zimmer betrat. Die Lehrerin sah erst Rachel an und nickte ihr dann zu, so setzte sich Rachel in die erste Reihe auf ihren Platz und das Geflüster wurde immer lauter. „Warum hat diese Kuh nur so Glück und trifft unseren neuen hübschen Schüler?“, ertönte es aus einer Reihe hinter ihr. „So Klasse das ist Finn Hudson, er ist vor kurzem hier her gezogen und geht nun auf unsere Schule. Finn stell dich doch am besten selbst mal vor.“, sagte die Lehrerin und setzte sich dann. „Also ich bin Finn und spiele gerne Football, Basketball und auch Fußball mag ich, wenn ihr jemanden zum mitspielen braucht sagt Bescheid.“ Er zwinkerte noch schnell der Klasse zu und drehte sich dann wieder zu Ms. Smith. Diese schaute dann in die Runde und suchte nach einem geeignetem Platz für ihn. Rachel saß dabei auf ihrem Platz und malte sich schon wieder die schlimmsten Dinge aus. „Bitte setzten Sie ihn nicht zu mir, mit so einem selbst verliebten Jungen will ich nichts zu tun haben.“, sprach sie kaum hörbar mehr zu sich selbst. „Am besten setzten wir dich... ehm zu Rachel.“ Ms. Smith zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Rachel, währenddessen lies Rachel ihren Kopf auf den Tisch knallen. Nach diesem Satz lief Finn zu Rachel und dem freien Platz neben ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Alles okay mit dir.“, fragte Finn Rachel und rüttelte an ihrem Körper. „Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe du bist auch nichts besseres als der andere Haufen von euch.“ Finn verstand nicht was Rachel von ihm wollte und lies sie somit wieder los und lauschte dem Unterricht. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama